


Only Us

by FifiMae



Series: The Highchurches [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adopted Lup Taako and Magnus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Swearing, adopted angus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiMae/pseuds/FifiMae
Summary: Taako meets a guy at a Candlenights party, shenanigans ensued.





	1. Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> My first Taz fic and my first fic on Ao3.

**December 19, 2017**

Taako was board.

Magnus had invited him and Lup to a Candlenight’s party his friend, Slone, was throwing and even though he didn’t know Slone or a lot of Magnus’s friends he just couldn’t say no to his brother.  
He had agreed to be the designated driver for him and his siblings, and after three hours of walking around a stranger’s house surrounded by more strangers, he was starting to regret it. Lup was dancing to the loud pop music blasting through the speakers, not quite drunk but getting there, and Magnus was chatting with some friends, including his girlfriend, Julia, so Taako was just standing in the kitchen browsing his phone and drinking orange juice. He looked up from his phone for a second when he saw someone that made his heart skip a beat.

He had dark skin with a super handsome face with some vitiligo that kind of looks like a skull, amber-gold eyes, and long black dreadlocks. He was wearing a grey dress shirt under a red vest, black dress pants, and black shoes as well as gold earrings. He was holding a red solo cup and looked rather uncomfortable.

“Hachi machi,”

"Having fun, Koko?” Taako jumped as Lup practically materialized next to him, sweaty from dancing and surprisingly coordinated for being on her seventh beer.

“Gentle Jesus in the garden Lup, when did you learn to teleport?” Taako said

Lup gave Taako a shit-eating grin, “So what'cha looking at?”

Taako looked a Lup for a second before grabbing her arm and pointed at the mysteries, gorgeous man.

“You see Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome over there?” Lup nodded “Dibs.”

Lup looked at Taako before smiling at him and walking casually across the room to TDH. Taako got nerves that Lup might do something that might ruin his chance with him before she grabs his arm and starts walking with him back to Taako.

**With Lup ******

TDH looked at Lup quizzically.

“So, um where are you taking me?” he asked.

“Babe, I’m about to change your life.”

“Well then, by all means, lead the way.”

**With Taako ******

Taako watched as Lup walked back to the kitchen with TDH in tow. He checked himself before he looked at the other man.

“Hall and well met, my dude.”

Tdh looked at Lup and then at Taako, “Nice to meet you um...”

“Taako.”

“Kravitz.”

“I’ll just leave you to it.” And with that, Lup went back to the living room and continued dancing.

“So, whats someone like you doing at a party like this?” Taako asked, referring to Kravitz’s rather formal attire.

“Oh, well I wasn’t planning on it, but Slone convinced me to come and enjoy the party.”

“Oh, you know Slone?”

“Yeah, she’s my sister. She lives here with her girlfriend” Kravitz explained, “How do you know Slone?”

“I don’t, my brother, Magnus, does.” Taako pointed to Magnus, who was talking to Julia, “He invited me and Lup to come and we just said, ‘fuck it, why not spend a couple hours at a stranger’s house.’. So here I am.”

Kravitz chuckled, “Well, looks like we both can’t say no to our siblings.”

They spent the next two hours chatting about each other, where they went for college, what they majored in, where they work, not too personal though, that should be saved for a proper date.  
It was getting late, and people were starting to go home, including Magnus, who had gone home with Julia. Taako and Lup had agreed that it was time to leave as well, so Taako and Kravitz exchanged phone numbers.

“Well, I guess this party wasn’t a complete bust, hum.” Taako said with a smirk.

“Well, I mean, I don’t usually go to parties like this, but if it takes leaving my comfort zone for us to meet then I guess it’s worth it.” Kravitz and Taako said goodbye and Taako joined Lup outside, got into the car, and drove home.

* * *

  
Taako was driving Lup back to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Barry.

“So,” Lup looked at him, “did you enjoy the party?”  
Taako side eyed his sister, “Oh yeah, I fucking love walking around a stranger’s house bored and sober. Seriously, if Kravitz wasn’t there, I would’ve left hours ago, and you would’ve been fucked for a ride.”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.” Then Lup looked at Taako with a serious expression, “But seriously, babe, be careful. I know your last relationship ended rather… disastrously, but don’t rush into this. I don’t want to see you hurt like that again.”

“Don’t worry about me so much, Lulu. I’m a big boy, I’ll be fine.” Taako said as he parked in front of Lup’s building, “But, you know, thanks, or whatever. It’s nice to know you have my back.”

Lup unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her car door, “Hey, I’m your sister,” she leaned over and kissed Taako on the cheek, “it’s kinda my job.”, she got out of the car and walked back to her apartment building as Taako drove home.

Taako had a lot to think about on the way home, it had been a while since he’s been on a date let alone had a boyfriend. His last boyfriend was in high school, and that ended in him being blamed for food poisoning forty people and expelled from school. Taako didn’t want anything like that happening again, especially now that he had Angus to think about. As he pulled up to his bakery, “Baller Bakes”, and entered, he started to think about Kravitz. Not only was he hot as hell, but also nice, polite, and a huge fucking nerd, going to college on a music scholarship and working at a bookstore café. Still, Sezed was nice at first, and then he stabbed him in the back, so Taako’s going to take Lups advice and take it slow.

He walked upstairs and entered his apartment, the first thing he saw was Carry and Killian cuddling on the couch.

“Ok, you don’t haft to go home, but you can’t stay here.” Taako announced.

The two women got up and walked to the front door.

“Thanks for watching Angus by the way.” Taako said to them.

“No problem, dude.” Carry said, “He was an absolute angel. We put him to bed an hour ago.”

“So, did you have fun at the party?” Killian asked.

“Eh, as fun as you can have at a strangers place sober.” Taako replied. “I did get a guy’s number, though.”

“Nice,” Carry said with a yawn, “well we better be heading home.”

And with that, they left.

Taako yawned and walked upstairs. He got to Angus room and cracked his door open, he was peacefully sleeping with their Turkish Angora, Garrle, sleeping at the edge of his bed. Taako smiled softly before closing the door and walking to his bedroom.

He went to his on-set bathroom and got ready for bed. After removing his make-up and changing into his pajamas, he crawled into bed and took out his phone. He added Kravitz number into his contacts and thought of what to do. He decided to wait three days or until Kravitz texts him first. He plugged his phone in the charger, rolled over and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017, a Candlenights ball.  
> And the Highchurch siblings were the envy of all.
> 
> Yeah, as you can guess, I bast this chapter after "Helpless" from "Hamilton". I have been wanting to make an animatic of it for a while so I thought this was the next best thing.
> 
> The next chapter will be some Taako and Angus comfort fluff but until then, Dudes and Dudettes, stay cool.


	2. Nightmares

“…ad”

Taako stirs in his sleep.

“Dad.”

He wakes up and sees a little boy standing at the side of his bed, his little boy.

He’s in his blue starry footy pajamas, red puffy eyes behind his glasses and his favorite blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. All these things equal one thing.

“Nightmare, pumpkin?” Taako asks.

Angus nods.

Taako leans over the bed to pick up Angus, sets him on his lap, and hugs him and rubs circles on his back as he continues crying.

“It’s ok, bubala. Just let it out,” Taako says, “I know, nightmares suck, I’ve had to deal with them for years.”

“Ma’am and Sir were in it.” Angus chokes out.

Taako grimaces. Ma’am and Sir are Angus biological parents, and while he has never met them personally, Taako despises them. Anyone that will willingly hurt this perfect boy like they did tops his shitlist.

“T-they…they tried to t-t-take me away.” He sobs into his father’s nightshirt, “I… I saw you, I tried to run to you… but you just walked away.”

Taako rubs his sons head “Oh, Ango,”

“I…I’m sorry, I know it’s stupid to think like that but…”

“Angus, baby, look at me,” Taako pulls back and lifts Angus chin, “now, I know I’m not good at emotions and shit, but you should never fell sorry for being fucked up. And its not stupid to feel like you do.” He wipes the boys eyes, “Trust me, your Aunt Lup and I were in the same boat when we got adopted, and it took a long time to not worry that… that you’ll wake up and find out that the last year or two had all been a dream.” He cups Angus cheek, “But remember, you’re not alone anymore, you have me, your Aunt Lup and Uncle Magnus, Grandpa and Granddav, Carry and Kilian, Lucretia, Ren, hell you’ll probably have a new aunt and uncle sooner or later once Lup and Barry and Magnus and Julia tie their respective knots. You have so many people looking out for you and we all love you.”

Angus smiles and wipes his eyes. “You feel better, pumpkin?”

He yawns, “Yeah, just sleepy.”

“Want to sleep with me tonight?” he nods.

With that, Taako adjusted him and Angus so that he was the big spoon and Angus feel asleep instantly.

Taako holds his son and just looks at him. He’s still wrapped in his blanket, a hand-made quilt Lup gave him when he became an official member of the family. They had thrown a big party where he had gotten a lot of presents, including the quilt. She later told Taako that she had started it after he had told her he was planning to adopt Angus and it was done by the time the adoption was official a few months later.   

He can’t help but think about what Angus said, what would happen if they came back? Could they legally take him? The McDonalds are rich as fuck and could buy of the courts to their favor. Whatever does happen, he won’t walk away, he will fight as hard as he can to make sure that those fuckers don’t get their hands on _his_ perfect boy. Taako smiles, kisses the back of Angus' head, and finally falls back to sleep.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter, on one of my stories, it's more likely than you think.
> 
> This is a short chapter but I wanted a little fluff piece to show Taako and Angus relationship. Anyway, next chapter will have Taako and Kravitz meeting again but until then dudes and dudettes, stay cool.


	3. It's a date.

**December 21, 2017**

It’s a chilly morning and Taako is busy opening shop, baking, decorating, setting up the counter display case, setting up the tables and chairs as well as the outside seating and finally, flipping the close sign to open.

An hour later, a dark skin woman with long, platinum blond hair in a ponytail walks in to the bakery covered in snow, “Sorry I’m late, boss. Traffic was a nightmare.”

“No problem, Ren.” Taako says from behind the counter.

Ren removes her jacket, hat and scarf and puts on an apron with a name tag on it. She joins Taako behind the counter.

It’s a slow morning, only a couple regulars in the store, so Taako goes in the kitchen to continue baking.

“So, Taako. I got something to ask you.” Ren says through the window that leads to the kitchen.

Taako looks up from the cranberries he’s chopping “Well yeah, lay it on me.”

Ren takes a deep breath, “Ok, I know this is last minute but, is it ok if I take a couple days off? My mom called me last night and she said she wanted me to come visit for Candlesnight.”

Taako looks a her, “I mean, yeah, you can take some time off. It’s no problem.”

 Ren sighs in relief, “Oh, thank you, boss. It means a lot to me.”

“No sweat, bubbala. I was all ready gonna give you some time off anyway.” Taako says, putting the cranberries in the batter. “So, when are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about last minute.”

“Yeah,” Ren says, “is only a half days trip from here to Underdark so is not a big deal,” She sighs, “What I am worried about is Cassady, she coming with to meet my parents and I’m a bit nervous.”

Taako hums, Cassady is…loud and not the best at first impressions to say the least, the first time Taako meet her, she freaked out thinking that he, along with Magnus and Merle who were in the shop at the time, were ‘Gerblins’, and being a demolitions expert that often forgets ear coverings has left her a little hard of hearing, so you haft to speak up when talking. But, if he was honest, she’s a real sweetheart when you get to know her, so he’s not worried.

“Hey Ren, don’t sweat it,” Taako looks up from stirring the batter, “your parents will love Cass, and if they don’t, it’s their loss. Plus, it’s not like their gonna forbid you two from being together or something.”

Ren laughs, “Thanks Taako, I…I really do appreciate it.”

Taako smiles, “Anytime, just don’t tell anyone. I got a reputation to uphold.”

Ren chuckles in response.

A few hours pass as Taako and Ren work, idly chitchatting while switching between baking in the kitchen and taking care of the customers in the front. Taako really dues like having Ren around, even if he’s perfectly capable of doing both by himself, he just likes having someone around with him. Taako hates being alone. You’ll never get him to say it though, Taako doesn’t _do_ emotions, he’ll tell you, not the Taako TM BrandTM. Ren’s just on the short list that can get him to open up just a little.

Is close to lunch when Ren walks into the kitchen.

“Hey, Taako, someone out here wants to talk to you.” She says.

Taako rolls his eyes. There’s always one asshole a day that wants to see the manager to get free shit from a minor inconvenience. He takes the pie he just took out of the oven and puts it on the cooling rack before turning around to see the guy, he’s surprised when he sees a familiar man, wearing a black peacoat and a red hat with a matching scarf.

Kravitz’s standing in front of the counter, checking his phone. He looks up from his phone and Taako duck away from the window.

Taako turns to one of his stainless-steel frying pans and checks his reflection, he wipes the flour from his face, flattens out his skirt and apron, adjusts his oversized sun hat and takes a deep breath before waking out of the kitchen.

“Well, fancy seeing you here, handsome,” Taako says.

“Oh, hey Taako.” Kravitz says.

“So, whatcha doing around here?” Taako asks, leaning agents the counter.

“Oh, um, well, I’m on my lunch break and I wanted to check out your place,” Kravitz rubs the back of his head, “and I wanted to talk to you.”

Taako looks at the man, ‘ _Shit, he’s cute when he flustered.’_ “Oh, well, ok. I’m surprised you didn’t just text me though.”

“Well,” Kravitz starts, “I felt like it would be more personal to ask you out in person.”

 “Oh, so it’s a date you want.” Taako says smugly.

Kravitzs face turns beat red, he wrings his hands nervously, “Um, well, yeah. I mean, if you want to of course.”

“Hell yeah, my man. You free next Friday?” Taako asks

Kravitz beams “Yes, next Fridays perfect.”

“Baller, there’s a wine and pottery place on Balance.St that opened recently. I’ve been meaning to check out for a while now.” Taako explains.

“That sounds great,” Kravitz looks at his phone, “what’s the place called?”

“The Chug’n’Squeeze.”

He looks up, “Pardon?”

“Not kidding.”

Kravitz laughs, “Wow, I wasn’t expecting that, when you said, ‘wine and pottery place’ I expected it to be something high-end.”

“So, is it a date?” Taako asks, blushing slightly.

Kravitz smiles, “It’s a date.”

They hear a small squeal from the kitchen, Taako turns to see Ren watching them from the window before ducking away.

He rolls his eyes before turning back to the other man, “So, Is that all?”

“Oh, um, actually, I’d like to try one of your pastries.”

“Oh, sure my dude,” he kneels down, opens the display case, and using a pair of tongs, picks out the best cranberry scone before getting up, wrapping it in a pastry tissue, and then handing it to Kravitz, “freshly baked this morning.”

Kravitz takes the scone and turns it around in his hand, it’s baked to a perfect golden brown and the cranberries give it a lovely pop of color, he takes a bite and It’s just an explosion of flavor, the outside is crisp and crunchy, the inside is soft and most, and the berries are juicy and sweet. Way better than the store-bought stuff at the café.

“Holy shit,” he exclaims, “this is fucking amazing!”

“That’s how we do, that’s how we do it here.”

“No, seriously, the stuff we sell at the café doesn’t hold a candle to this.” He takes another bite, “how did you even do this?”

“The trick is to keep everything cold, cut the butter in to cubes instead of letting it soften and add the cream straight from the fridge.” Taako explains, “You also haft to make sure to not over mix the dough, the less time you can spend working the dough, the better.”

Kravitz is holding on to every word as he continues to munch on scone. He gets a text from his boss/mother. “Uh oh, my brakes over,” he finishes his scone, “I got to get back to work but I’ll see you next Friday?”

“Yep.”

“Great, oh I didn’t pay for the scone.” Kravitz takes out his wallet but Taako waves it off.

“It’s on the house.” Taako says before leaning in, “Just don’t tell anyone, they’ll think I’ve gone soft.”

Kravitz chuckles, “I won’t, thank you.”

“No problem, my man.” Taako says, “Have a nice day.”

“You too.” And with that, Kravitz walks out of the bakery.

Taako walks back into the kitchen, greeted by Ren.

“So, technically, who asked who?”

* * *

 

Taakos washing the dishes after another bomb ass dinner with his son, who’s reading at the table. When he finishes, Angus speaks.

“So, you have a date.”

Taako pauses, then sighs, “How did you figure out?”

“Well,” Angus marks his space, puts his book down, and adjusts his glasses, “you were very happy when I came home and during dinner, you were looking dreamily and playing with your hair. Plus, Aunt Lup mentioned you meeting a ‘Tall Dark and Handsome’ at that party the other night, and I noticed there’s a new number on your phone that I don’t recognize above Aunt Lups.”

Taako sighs again, his self-proclaimed ‘Worlds Greatest Detective’ is to prospective for his own good, he’ll watch the first ten minute of Criminal Minds or C.S.I and already figure out the culpr… wait a minute.

He turns and looks at the boy accusely, “Did you look through my phone?”

Angus throws his hands in front of him defensibly, “No, no, of course not.” he rubs the back of his neck, “You, uh, you left it on the table after you called Aunt Lup yesterday and it was open to your contacts.”

Taako pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head, “Angus,” he sighs a third time, “yes I have a date for next Friday, and yes it’s the guy I met at the party. He asked me out this afternoon.” He looks down at Angus, “But in all serious, are you ok with this?” he sits down and takes his hand. “I know I haven’t had a date in forever, so I want to make sure you comfortable.”  

Angus smiles, “It’s fine, Dad, as long as he makes you happy.”

“Just remember, no matter what, you are my top priority. So, if things get serious and you don’t like it, if he makes you uncomfortable or if you feel I’m spending too much time with him, just let me know and I’ll talk to him or end it all together.”  He lets go of his hand and gets up from his chair, “I don’t want you to ever feel like a second thought.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Angus says, “I appreciate you talking to me about the.”

Taako kisses the top of his head and ruffle up his hair, “Anytime, pumpkin.” He walks up to the counter, opens the cabinet, and pulls out a bunch of ingredients, “Now enough emotions and junk, wanna help me make some Turkish delight for Uncle Magnus?”

“Do I!”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually looked up how to make the perfect scones.   
> If your wondering, Angus was at the library all day, (like the little nerd he is,).  
> Anyway, next chapter, Taako gets ready, but until then dudes and dudettes, stay cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumbler:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fluttershyfan12345


End file.
